


Never Been Kissed

by Emmalyne_Amell



Series: Warden Amell/Alistair Theirin Romance Serial [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Teenage Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmalyne_Amell/pseuds/Emmalyne_Amell
Summary: Emma Amell is fifteen years old and has never been kissed.A cute/awkward story about the friendship between teens Amell and Jowan.
Relationships: Amell & Jowan (Dragon Age), Jowan x Female Amell
Series: Warden Amell/Alistair Theirin Romance Serial [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/435442
Kudos: 4





	Never Been Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kiss prompt: "Awkward Teenage Kiss", from @dickeybbqpit on tumblr

The calm quiet of the Circle’s library was interrupted by a soft curse from Jowan. Emmalyne tried to ignore him, keeping her head lowered as she concentrated on the words in front of her. It was early afternoon, and they were between magic lessons. While most of the other apprentices spent the free hour in their rooms gossiping with their fellow mages, Emmalyne preferred to use her relaxation time in a peaceful setting surrounded by her favorite things- books. Of course, Jowan always accompanied her, whether invited or not. She was used to it. 

The book was one she’d visited many times before- Tales of Thedas: Fables and Folklore from around the Continent. Currently, the pages were opened to her favorite story- the tale of Flemeth. She was just getting to the good part when she heard Jowan mutter another curse, and she looked up at him with a glare which he failed to notice. He was leaning back in his chair across the table, snacking on a bag of candied nuts. He attempted to toss a nut into the air and catch it in his mouth, but it bounced off his chin and down his front. He’d been at it for the last few minutes, and there were more nuts that ended up on the floor than in his mouth. 

Emma rolled her eyes and returned to her book. She turned the page carefully, slowly, holding her breath in expectation. On the next page was a beautifully colored illustration that filled the entire page, one that never failed to inspire her awe. It was a portrait of Flemeth with her love, Osen, and they were entangled in a passionate embrace. Flemeth was a vision of mythical beauty, with long raven hair that cascaded over her back and shoulders. She gazed up with wide, dark eyes and full red lips, and her figure was the perfect model of womanhood- small waist, full breasts, wide hips and swan-like neck. Osen was nearly just as beautiful, with golden curls and a handsome face, strong and masculine, though still young and smooth. The lovers had there arms wrapped around one another, and they were frozen in such a way that their lips almost touched, as though they were about to kiss. 

Emma stared at the figure of Flemeth, comparing the picture’s looks with her own. What she wouldn’t give to look like that- but her own hair was a dull, mousy brown, too straight and too fine, which she always kept in a long, thin braid. She was shorter, too, and her breasts were almost nonexistent. Emma had dreamed for much of her life to be loved the way Osen loved Flemeth, but here she was, fifteen years old, and she’d never even been kissed.

“Jowan,” she said thoughtfully, her eyes still glued to the page, “do you think I’m pretty?”

There was a loud thunk as Jowan just barely caught himself from tipping out of his chair, and he choked violently on a nut. When the hacking stopped, Jowan looked at Emma with wide, watery eyes. “Um... what?” he croaked. 

Emma sighed, impatient. “Do you think I’m pretty? It’s a simple question.”

Jowan cleared his throat and looked around, searching if anyone was nearby to hear. Or help. “I mean,” he stammered, “Well, you... I’m not... why are you asking?”

“Because I want to know,” Emma replied simply. “I’ve never been called pretty before, and I don’t know if it’s because I’m not pretty, or if it’s just that no one has ever told me I’m pretty. So?”

Jowan’s face flushed. He shook a tendril of dark hair from his eyes, and began tapping his fingers nervously on the table. “Well, you are sort of pretty, for a girl... I mean of course for a girl, you’re not like a goat, or a rabbit or something... haha.” 

He chuckled nervously and dared a glance in her direction. Emma’s eyes narrowed dangerously. 

“A goat or a rabbit?” She slammed the book closed and stood, sending her chair back a few inches. “Maker, Jowan, what is wrong with you?” 

She stormed out of the library, even as she was met with curious stares, and one old man who shushed her on the way. Her face was warmed by rage and embarrassment. Jowan was her oldest friend- her only friend, if she was honest. Why was it so hard for him to answer a simple question without turning into an idiot? 

The rest of the day seemed to drag on, and finally it was time for the apprentices and mages to head to the dining hall for the evening meal. Usually Emma and Jowan went together, and sat next to each other, but he was no where to be found as Emma fell in with the rushing current of chattering students towards the hall. It felt strange to be going to supper alone, but then, Emma was still a little mad at Jowan. Or so she told herself. 

Just before she reached the dining hall entrance, Emma was yanked to the side by the sleeve of her robe. She yelped in surprise, fear rising in the back of her throat as she imagined that she was in trouble for something she couldn’t remember doing. The Templars has never bothered her before, or even seemed to notice her, but she’d heard stories...

She was pulled out of the crowd and away, and that’s when she saw Jowan. Before she had a chance to yell at him, he put a finger to his lips and jerked his head to the side. “Come on!” he insisted, pulling her arm more gently this time and leading her down the hall. He stopped at a small, dimly lit alcove, and looked around cautiously before ducking inside and pulling Emma with him. 

“Jowan, let me go!” she said in a harsh whisper, yanking her arm out of his grasp. “What on earth are you doing?”

“I needed to tell you something.”

“Can’t you tell me at supper? I’m hungry!”

“No, I can’t,” Jowan said. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. “Emma, I want to say I’m sorry. And that... I do think you’re pretty. Actually, I’ve always thought that you were pretty.”

Emma’s jaw dropped, and then realizing how ridiculous she must look, she snapped it closed. She watched Jowan as he shifted his weight nervously from side to side, his gaze going everywhere but on her. They were already speaking in hushed voices, but Emma’s voice grew even softer as she said, “Really?”

Jowan nodded, and she noticed for the first time that he was blushing. He looked like a frightened little boy, rather than his true sixteen years. Finally he looked at her and said, “I don’t get how no one has ever told you that before. I mean, it’s pretty obvious to me. But then, I’m not exactly a prince, so I know it doesn’t matter much what I think, but...”

Emma must have been drunk on a mix of elation and shock, because she couldn’t understand a word of Jowan’s rambling. And also because she could hardly believe what she did next. Even as Jowan continued rambling, Emma leaned forward, put her hands on Jowan’s shoulders, and pressed her lips against his. Jowan was silenced with a surprised squeak, and he stood frozen as a marble statue. Emma closed her eyes, because she believed that’s what people did when they kissed. Jowan’s lips were thin, and a little wet, and they tasted like almonds. 

Emma was suddenly struck with the horror of uncertainty. Should she move her mouth? Change the angle of her head? Why was he standing so still? She clearly hadn’t thought this through. She attempted to gracefully end the kiss, removing her hands from Jowan and taking a step back. His eyes were closed, and they opened in a daze. 

“I um... thank you,” Emma said, because she couldn’t think of anything else. 

Jowan stared back at her. “Uh... you’re welcome.”

And then they were both laughing, not too loudly, still careful about not being caught. “Come on,” Emma said, giving Jowan a playful tap on his shoulder. “Let’s go get something to eat.”

They sat together in the dining hall and talked as they ate, like they always did, even though the casualness of their conversation felt a little forced. As she went over the kiss with Jowan in her mind, Emma decided that it wasn’t so bad. She wasn’t certain whether or not she wanted to do it again- Jowan was her best friend, but she had never looked at him in that way. He’d been at the Circle for a year before she’d arrived, when Emmalyne was just nine years old. He’d looked after her, been kind to her when everyone else mostly ignored her. And when Jowan was bullied by the other apprentices, Emma was the first to stand up for him, to hold his hand while he cried. 

They’d been through a lot together over the years. Her friendship with Jowan meant a lot to her, and Emma didn’t want to risk it for anything. They only had each other, after all. 


End file.
